1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a doorway mounted horizontal bar, and more particularly to a doorway mounted horizontal bar including one or more longitudinal or lateral bars or rods or handles and including a parallel bar structure or device for allowing the user to conduct various kinds of exercises with a single exercising mechanism or apparatus without additional parallel bar structure or device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical doorway mounted horizontal bars comprise tubular members freely telescopically interconnected having lateral extending end plates wedged-shaped and received in doorway brackets on opposite sides of the doorway for adjustably or suitably attached or mounted or secured between the opposite sides of the doorway.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,127 to Miller discloses one of the typical doorway mounted horizontal bars comprising tubular members freely telescopically interconnected having lateral extending end plates for attaching or mounting to opposite sides of the doorway with brackets, and for adjustably or suitably attaching or mounting to the doorways of different widths or dimensions or lateral sizes.
However, the typical doorway mounted horizontal bar includes a single longitudinal or lateral bar or rod or handle that may be used to conduct only one kind of exercise, but may not be used to conduct the parallel bar exercise exercises, such that the users have to purchase an additional parallel bar structure or device for allowing the user to conduct the parallel bar exercises.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,191 to Miller et al. discloses another typical doorway mounted horizontal bar also comprising tubular members freely telescopically interconnected having lateral extending ends depending to outward facing U-shaped members having sufficient width to be disposed about the respective sides of a doorway with brackets, and to have a frictional engagement therewith.
However, similarly, the typical doorway mounted horizontal bar includes a single longitudinal or lateral bar or rod or handle that may be used to conduct only one kind of exercise, but may not be used to conduct the parallel bar exercise exercises, such that the users have to purchase an additional parallel bar structure or device for allowing the user to conduct the parallel bar exercises.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,994,655 to Chu discloses a further typical horizontal bar comprising two side supports each including an upper end provided with symmetrical locating holes, a top bar connected to the locating holes of the side supports, and a swing member including horizontally paralleled upper and lower bars connected to each other with connecting plates vertically extended between the upper and lower bars.
However, similarly, the typical horizontal bar also includes a single longitudinal or lateral bar or rod or handle that may be used to conduct only one kind of exercise, but may not be used to conduct the parallel bar exercise exercises, such that the users have to purchase an additional parallel bar structure or device for allowing the user to conduct the parallel bar exercises.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional doorway mounted horizontal bars.